Etimreht
, |ailments = Fear, Fireblight, Severe Fireblight, Res Down, Def Down|weaknesses = |creator = Subnauticatracer}}A bizarre True Wyvern with relations to the Anjanath and Deviljho monsters, the Etimreht is a dangerous threat. Not only is it fast and agile, with the ability to repeatedly bash an opponent with many, many, MANY spines closely folded against the body, but it's "Fire", a reaction known to hunters and the commission as Devil's Breath, is capable of melting through certain weapons, INCLUDING the Mountain Shield, an allegedly invincible weapon. This, combined with the fact Devil's Breath, unlike most fires, does not go up into the atmosphere, marks it as a 6 Star Monster, one of the most dangerous kinds. Physiology The Etimreht is a strange beast and seems to be an amalgamation of a wyvern, crocodile, and dragon combined. Unlike many wyverns, the Etimreht's skin has a sort of leathery feel to it: tough yet smooth. The face of the monster has a bird-like distinction, yet with more of a reptilian feel to it: A large upper skull with a robust mandible and an extreme yawn gape allow the head to stay relatively cool while firing it's thermal payloads. Their skull is too insulated to be affected by fire-based attacks, and the inside of their mouth is no less than insulated as well. Several sails rise from the creature's back, 2 extra ones on it's shoulders. Around the tail are keratin studs, that, while they don't look like much, are actually spikes. If the Etimreht does not feel that a simple thermite burn will suffice, they will pick the hunter up with it's barbs and roast them, before tossing them aside like trash. The tail ends in a sole barbed spike that can be lit on fire for use as a display, though it's mostly there for intimidation purposes. It's back structure seems to have the ability to telescope itself, allowing it to adopt the long and flight adapted Nightmare stance and the speedy, yet dangerous Swift stance. This may have something to do with it's rather fragile back and the fact that shooting it there is considered a weak point. Being massive, it has a wide stance to hold up it's body weight, and interestingly has 2 pairs of wings. When on the ground, the second pair is held up while the first handle the walking, though this usually only applies to it's "Nightmare" stance. Speaking of stances, the Etimreht has 2 stances to adopt when out roaming, each with a different advantage. Nightmare is a more low-profile form more adapted to linear attacks with a TERRIBLE turning speed, while Swift is Nightmare for defensive classes; high speed combined with usage of fire attacks make it nearly impossible for more defensive players to get an edge without assistance from others. It should be noted that this second pair is mostly used for defensive purposes, being much thicker and solid than the lower wings, and is hidden for most of the time, only appearing during ecological cutscenes or turf wars. Behavior A temperamental monster, the Etimreht LIVES to destroy. It's fire is one of the hottest, if not THE hottest, flames across the New World, capable of lowering the sharpness of certain weapons. It appears to be a strategic monster, despite it's extremely dangerous tendencies, preferring to wear a hunter down before rushing in with hard hitting attacks. It doesn't like to use it's fire that much, but it's devil's breath is so potent it can destroy the Mountain Shield's Barricade. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain The Etimreht lives as an Apex Predator, yet has a rather selective diet. It's listed as an Apex Predator not because it is voracious, but rather it's power is too high for a top predator Roars Rage State Start File:NightFuryRoar.ogg When conditions for the Etimreht's rage state are met, the monster will headbutt the hunter back. As they stagger getting up, the beast will rear it's ugly head before bellowing. Impale Warning Cue File:DeadlyNadderRoar.ogg An audio cue for those who have trouble picking out the Etimreht's spines being erect. The Impale attack causes heavy damage, necessitating the need to dodge or block it. Notes The Etimreht's Devil's Breath has the same consistency as the chemical reaction Thermite. It can be assumed that this "Devil's Breath" is actually a thermite solution. However, there are theories that the Devil's Breath isn't thermite, however. Temperatures of the Devil's Breath can reach upwards of 3,300 degrees celsius, leading some people to believe it is simply an oxyacetylene charge that detonates inside the monster's mouth. However, considering it does not have the traits of a regular hydrocarbon flame, some others consider it Cyanogen, a fire that reaches 4,252 celsius. And yet, certain scholars of chemistry backgrounds believe that the Devil's Breath is Dicyanoacetylene, a non-hydrocarbon flame with the temperature of 4,990 degrees celsius. This seems to be an accurate theory, as it causes more powerful burns and damage when the creature is airborne, holding high at 5,730 degrees celsius. Nobody knows why the Etimreht evolved a second pair of wings. Considering it's relatives include the Deviljho and Anjanath, it can be assumed that the Etimreht is the ancestor of both monsters, having rigid second wings as a display or for use as an insulant, as it is near impenetrable to most flames. The Deviljho likely devolved these wings in order to adapt it's nomadic lifestyle, loosing extra weight to remain agile. Meanwhile, the Anjanath retained these as a threat display and as a warning, rather than a method of flight. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Defense Down Monster